With age, the flexibility of muscles and joints of the body will become worse and worse for people. Therefore, people can exercise to soften the muscles and bones. For example, walking, jogging, hiking, biking or swimming, etc. However, for person who lives in the city or is busy for work, it is not easy to do the aforementioned exercises daily. If the person does not exercise for a long time, it is bound to cause the ligaments and the muscles near the joints stiff gradually and the flexibility of the body will be declined, so joint pain, back pain and other uncomfortable phenomenon are easily happened. In addition, the hyperplasia fiber may occur in the aforementioned injured parts during the rehabilitation process after the muscles or the tendons are injured. The hyperplasia fiber will make the tendons stiff and pain, thereby affecting activity of the joints.
Further, people usually do the stretching exercise to improve the flexibility of body effectively and decrease hyperplasia fiber. The stretching exercise mainly has the following benefits.
First, the tight muscles can cause speed of blood circulation to slow down. By stretching exercise, the flexibility of the muscles can be restored, so that circulation and metabolism can be effective and the waste accumulated in the muscles can be excreted from the body more quickly with assistance of water.
Second, before exercising, people can perform the stretching to prevent the muscles from breaking during the extreme sports due to excessive pulling. With regular stretching, it not only can increase flexibility and scalability of the muscles, but also can strengthen toughness of the tendons. By this, injured probability of the muscles can be declined significantly. After exercising, the stretching undergone could relieve generated stiffness due to the exercise, so as to help circulation and metabolism of waste and prevent from muscle soreness due to the excessive exercise.
Thirdly, the stretching can soften the tight muscles, tendons and joints so that pressure and deterioration on the joints can be relieved, and circulation of blood and lymph can be promoted to get rid of headaches, iciness and other conditions. The joints can also be squeezed during the stretching, thereby not only making the synovial fluid flow smoothly but also promoting metabolism of the softer tissues and repairing injury of the softer tissues, so as to relieve degradation of the cartilage.
In view of many benefits generated by the stretching exercise, many companies design various exercise equipment to assist people to do stretching exercise more conveniently, such as stretching stool. However, most of existing stretching stools can just be operated in single angle, or cannot be adjusted angle easily, so the user has to fix a required angle by himself or herself before doing stretching exercise on the existing stretching stool, and the user may easily become lazy and difficultly keep habit of exercise. Therefore, what is need is to design and manufacture the exercise equipment capable of providing a nice stretching function to enable the user to adjust different exercise modes easily upon user demand.